Rasa the Kazekage chapter 1 The solution
by DoujinshiLover
Summary: Gaara is a loved and very well known character to the Naruto franchise so some of that credit needs to go to his father. Not for giving him a shitty childhood but for helping to bring him into this world.


**The solution**

Since the fourth Kazekage's wife Karura died four years ago, the resources of Sunagakure have gone down dramatically. The villages ultimate weapon and jinchuuriki Gaara is far too young to protect the village as he's only four years old. Sunagakure is a struggling nation that is sadly scratching the dirt to survive. Rasa has been left a single father, he is too busy to raise his three children as he is too busy with protecting the welfare of his village. Rasa promised himself to do anything to protect his village, even sacrificing his own family in the process. To reduce his work, Rasa tasked his late wife's younger brother Yashamaru to raise his youngest son while he only raises his two oldest, Temari and Kankuro.

He works hard to bring Suna's resources back up but his attempts and tries seem futile and his village began to suffer. In a last resort, he asks for the help from the wind Daimyo as he puts his village first before everything. He talks to the wind Daimyo over camera.

"I see, that's quit a problem indeed". Said the Daimyo on the other end of the Camera.

"So will you please help my village?" Rasa asked, desperation in his voice.

"Well, you have to do something for me first". The Daimyo said stroking his mustache.

"Yes anything, just name it!" Rasa was getting more and more impatient by the minute like they was no time left in the world.

"Come to my house tomorrow, we'll talk over business there". Said the Daimyo before the camera faded out to black leaving a twitchy Rasa sitting there.

So the Fourth Kazekage waited for the day to go on by doing paper work and meetings in the process. When the day finally came to an end and the morning came, Yondaime Kazekage got up to leave the village not too early but early. He left the village alone without anyone of his guards coming with him. He jumped away in his kazekage robes to the wind Daimyo's house. When he arrived, Rasa put on his kage hat so he was recognizable to the guards protecting the wind Daimyo.

"Lord kazekage, we have been expecting you", said one of the guards before opening the gate to the front door of the wind Daimyo's house. "Welcome sir".

Rasa walked in the inside there was the Wind Daimyo waiting. "Lord Rasa, come, let us go to somewhere more private."

Rasa followed the man into another room and sat at a small table with some tea laid out ready. The Daimyo then nodded to the guards behind Rasa who left the room behind them. The two men then sat down for some tea.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" Rasa asked the Daimyo while sipping some tea.

"Before that...

The wind Daimyo pulled out a large briefcase full of money and handed it to Rasa.

...To keep my end of the bargain." He said.

"Thank you sir, this will surely be enough to bring Sunagakure's resources back up." Rasa said bowing his head to the man.

"Now, here's what I want you to do, but you won't like it." The wind Daimyo said.

"Sir?"

"There's a troublesome girl with certain abilities but she uses her powers not for good but for bad. She's traveled from village to village stealing multiple items and precious treasures. I had several complaints about her actions from the hidden grass, the hidden waterfall and the hidden hot water village. These villages are the victims of her thievery." The wind Daimyo explained.

"I see, you want me to stop this girl, but why me specifically?" Rasa asked.

"This is why it has to be you?" The wind Daimyo handed Rasa a paper of the girl he was just talking about. The thief. Rasa's stomach knotted when he saw who it was.

"No way, Takahiro?! But she's a Shinobi of my village?!" Rasa said when he saw her face on the file.

"Exactly. That's why you the Kazekage must deal with it and if you do, I will give you way more then that small amount of cash I just handed to you." The wind Daimyo said pointing to the briefcase.

"Remember Pakura? I sent her to her death for the welfare of my village, if I repeat the same thing again then it may look suspicious." Rasa said, the welfare of his village was very important but he couldn't care for his village if his status was ruined.

"I wasn't asking you to kill the girl, I'm asking you to stop her and I know a way for you to do that." The wind Daimyo drank some more of his tea.

"Well what is it?" Rasa asked.

"Takahiro is from a clan that hales from the west of the land of wind. This clan has a special seal put there at the age of thirteen. The seal gives the user powerful chakra but the seal can be stopped and removed if the user loses his or her purity." The wind Daimyo took another sip of his tea.

"Purity?" Rasa asked confused after taking another sip of tea.

"When I say purity, I mean virginity. Takahiro is a strong healthy 22 year old virgin. If she loses her virginity then the seal on her back will deactivate causing her to lose her strength."

"What! Your asking me to sleep with her?!" Rasa yelled in shock.

"I understand you still have love for your late wife Karura so I see how this is a hard task...

"No!" Rasa cut the Daimyo off. "I've already grieved Karura's death and moved on from it."

"Then this task won't be hard for a strong man such as yourself. Your status as Kazekage will make it easy for you to seduce any women, however if she refuses to sleep with you then force her if need be."

Rasa nearly chocked at that assumption.

"So your asking me to do that huh? I will try to sleep with her but What you just suggested will be a last resort. Understand?" He said sternly. The Wind Daimyo nodded and the two men spent the rest of the morning chatting.


End file.
